Mega Man Scramble Battle 2
NOTE: This game is only a concept and isn't actually in development. Mega Man Scramble Battle 2, known as Rockman Scramble Battle 2 in Japan, is a fighting game released in 21XX for PC, PlayStation 7, PSP5, Xbox 1080, Nintendo QS and the new Nintendo "I.U.-H.S.I.-Wii-Y.T." (temporary name). It has characters from all Mega Man series available. Story At an unknown point in story, a time travel experiment goes wrong and powerful time machines end up appearing in several places from different times and dimensions, including (but not limited to) Dr. Light's Lab, Wily's hideout, Cossack Castle, a robot museum, Hunter Base, Sigma Palace, Jakob Orbital Elevator, Gigantis Island, Neo Arcadia, Resistance Base, Area Zero, Ragnarok, Guardian Base, Slither Inc.'s HQ, Hunter's Camp, Legion HQ, Kattelox Island, Ryship Island, Klickelan Island, Elysium, Electopia, Netopia, NetFrica, Sharo, and even in space. Gameplay Unlike its predecessor, the game features a 2D and 3D gameplay mode, allowing players to choose which they prefer, like the recent Capcom All-Stars Battle Royale, and Marvel vs. Capcom 5: The Ultimate Fate and New Clash of Two Super Heroes Taking a Ride Around the Worlds. 2D gameplay is similar to the original, resembling games like the Street Fighter and Super Smash Bros. series. 3D mode resembles the Star Gladiator and Power Stone series. Battle modes include Traditional Match (1 vs. 1), Tag Match (from 2-on-2 to 8-on-8), Team Match (from 2 vs. 2 to 30 vs. 30), and Free Match, where up to 80 players can fight each other online. Battle modes are set as "Death Match" by default, but players can also choose to play as "Point Match". Several characters and stages are available for all modes, players being able to have traditional battles in a small version of the stage, or fight in a large version of the same stage with several hazards and objects available to be used against opponents. List of playable characters Classic series *Mega Man (customizable) **Super Mega Man *Proto Man (customizable) *Bass (customizable) **Super Bass *Roll *Duo *Dr. Wily (Wily Machine) *Dr. Light (karate outfit) *King *Enker *Quint *Punk *Ballade *Ra Thor *Doc Robot *Fake Man *Dark Man 1 *Dark Man 2 *Dark Man 3 *Dark Man 4 *Sunstar *Terra *Mercury *Venus *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Pluto *Uranus *Buster Rod G *Mega Water S *Hyper Storm H *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Oil Man *Time Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Bubble Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Heat Man *Wood Man *Needle Man *Magnet Man *Gemini Man *Hard Man *Top Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Bright Man *Toad Man *Drill Man *Pharaoh Man *Ring Man *Dust Man *Dive Man *Skull Man *Gravity Man *Wave Man *Stone Man *Gyro Man *Star Man *Charge Man *Napalm Man *Crystal Man *Blizzard Man *Centaur Man *Flame Man *Knight Man *Plant Man *Tomahawk Man *Wind Man *Yamato Man *Freeze Man *Junk Man *Burst Man *Cloud Man *Spring Man *Slash Man *Shade Man *Turbo Man *Tengu Man *Astro Man *Sword Man *Clown Man *Search Man *Frost Man *Grenade Man *Aqua Man *Dynamo Man *Cold Man *Ground Man *Pirate Man *Burner Man *Magic Man *Concrete Man *Tornado Man *Splash Woman *Plug Man *Jewel Man *Hornet Man *Magma Man *Galaxy Man *Sheep Man *Commando Man *Chill Man *Blade Man *Pump Man *Solar Man *Strike Man *Nitro Man *Aircon Man *Clock Men *Dangan Man *Konro Man *Komusou Man *Compass Man *Volt Man *Sonic Man *Dyna Man *Bit Man *Shark Man *Torch Man Mega Man X *X (customizable) **X (Ultimate Armor) **X (armor name here...) **Return X *Zero (customizable) **Black Zero (Mega Man X2 copy) **Zero (Absolute Zero) **Awakened Zero **Zero Nightmare *Axl (customizable) *Vile (customizable) **Vile MK-II **Vile IV **Vile V *Sigma (X) **Sigma (X2) **Sigma (X3) **Sigma (X4) **Sigma (X5) **Sigma (X6) **Sigma (X7) **Sigma (X8) **Copy Sigma *Alia *Layer *Pallette *Serges *Agile *Violen *Bit *Byte *Colonel *Iris *General *Double *Dynamo *Red *Lumine *Zain *Geemel *Berkana *Gareth *Ninetails *Curtiss *Schmitt *Bloodione *Luxione *Tackione *Enemice HL *Chill Penguin *Storm Eagle *Boomer Kuwanger *Armored Armadillo *...X-X8 Mega Man Zero *Zero (Zero series) (customizable) *Omega **Omega (Mother Elf) **Omega (Zero) *Dr. Weil (Ragnarok) *Copy X *Harpuia *Fefnir *Leviathan *Phantom *Elpizo *Craft *Colbor *Faucon *Pantheon *Golem *Rainbow Devil *Aztec Falcon *Blizzack Staggroff *Hanumachine *Anubis Necromancess VII *Herculious Anchortus *Kuwagust Anchus *Maha Ganeshariff *Asura Basura *Hyleg Ourobockle *Panter Flauclaws *Phoenix Magnion *Poler Kamrous *Burble Hekelot *Weil Numbers *Einherjar Mega Man ZX In the beginning, Vent/Aile and Ashe/Grey can only transform in 6 forms each, all with the Normal and Model ZX / A. Vent/Aile have different attacks and can turn into HX, FX, LX and PX. *Ashe: Queenbee, Rospark, Bifrost, Shisaroids *Grey: Buckfire, Chronoforce, Condoroid, Hedgeshock When all the 16 boss characters from ZX and ZXA are unlocked, Ashe/Grey can transform into 12 characters instead of 6, and the player can choose which ones they can become, with a total of 24 forms available. Also, Vent/Aile will be able to use Model X, Model O and all the attacks of their Biometals, including the ones from ZXA. *Vent (customizable) *Aile (customizable) *Ashe (customizable) *Grey (customizable) *Giro (Model Z) *Pandora *Prometheus *Serpent *Master Albert (final form) *Aeolus *Siarnaq *Atlas *Thetis *8 bosses ZX *8 bosses ZXA *Guardian *Hunter *Raider *Galleon *Powmettaur Mega Man Legends *MegaMan Volnutt (customizable) **MegaMan Trigger *Tron Bonne (Gustaff) **Tron Bonne (Hover Gustaff) *Bon Bonne (Schmetterling) **Bon Bonne (Drill) *Teisel Bonne (Blitzkrieg) *Bonne family (Focke-Wulf) **Bonne family (Bruno) *Servbots **Servbot (Blumebear) *Glyde (Rafale) *Birdbots **Birdbot (Quailbon) *Denise **Denise (Compagnes) *Bola *Klaymoor *Loath (Colossus) *MegaMan Juno *Sera *Gatz *Geetz *Barrett *Dantz *Tuttle *Roxette *Maude *Russell *Appo and Dah *Johnny *Inspector *Paprika *Horokko *Gorbesh *Sharukurusu *Warut *Hammur Doll *Jaiwan *Garudoriten Battle Network *MegaMan.EXE (customizable) **MegaMan.EXE (Style Change) **MegaMan (Double Soul) **Dark MegaMan **MegaMan (Cross System) **MegaMan (Beast Out) **MegaMan (Cross Fusion) *ProtoMan.EXE (customizable) *Roll.EXE (customizable) *GutsMan.EXE (customizable) *Glyde.EXE (customizable) *Bass.EXE (customizable) *Colonel.EXE (customizable) *Duo *TomahawkMan.EXE *IceMan.EXE *SharkMan.EXE *SkullMan.EXE *WoodMan.EXE *ToadMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *ShadowMan.EXE *MagnetMan.EXE *KnightMan.EXE *GyroMan.EXE *Meddy.EXE *NapalmMan.EXE *PharaohMan.EXE *Punk.EXE *GateMan.EXE *GridMan.EXE *KendoMan.EXE *FireMan.EXE *HeatMan.EXE *FlameMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *StoneMan.EXE *ElecMan.EXE *ColorMan.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *FreezeMan.EXE *CutMan.EXE *AirMan.EXE *QuickMan.EXE *SnakeMan.EXE *ThunderMan.EXE *NeedleMan.EXE *StarMan.EXE *GravityMan.EXE *SwordMan.EXE *Zero.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE *DrillMan.EXE *DesertMan.EXE *FlashMan.EXE *PlantMan.EXE *BeastMan.EXE *MetalMan.EXE *KingMan.EXE *MistMan.EXE *BowlMan.EXE *YamatoMan.EXE *DarkMan.EXE *Serenade.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE *LaserMan.EXE *AquaMan.EXE *WindMan.EXE *ColdMan.EXE *VideoMan.EXE *TopMan.EXE *SparkMan.EXE *BurnerMan.EXE *LarkMan.EXE *BlizzardMan.EXE *CloudMan.EXE *CosmoMan.EXE *SlashMan.EXE *DustMan.EXE *GroundMan.EXE *TenguMan.EXE *EraseMan.EXE *ChargeMan.EXE *DiveMan.EXE *BlastMan.EXE *CircusMan.EXE *JudgeMan.EXE *ElementMan.EXE *TurboMan.EXE *Ring.EXE *HatMan.EXE *JammingMan.EXE *Cache.EXE *RideMan.EXE *ClockMan.EXE *Life Virus *Alpha Mega Man Star Force *Star Force Mega Man (customizable) **Mega Man (Tribe King) **Mega Man (Noise Change) *Harp Note *Taurus Fire *Rogue *Acid Ace *Cygnus Wing *Wolf Woods *Cancer Bubble *Queen Ophiuca *Gemini Spark *Queen Virgo *Jack Corvus *Joker *Hollow *Bob Copper *Cepheus *Crown Thunder *Libra Scales *Dark Phantom *Yeti Blizzard *Plesio Surf *Terra Condor *Kung-Foo Kid *Spade Magnes *Diamond Ice *Club Strong *Clark *Moon Destroyer *Apollo Flame *General Auriga *Sirius *Andromeda *Crimson Dragon New *Hadou Man *Kumo Man *Taichō Man *Doku Man *Tsume Man *Oiroke Man *Nazo no Ninja Robo *Meriken Man *Nagehame Man *Mr. Monami *Dr. Marvel Stages *Dr. Light's Lab *Wily Castle (multiple versions) *Wily Tower *Cossack Castle *Proto Man Castle *Mr. X Castle *Robot Museum *Hunter Base *Sigma Palace *Doppel Town *Final Weapon *Gate's Lab *Jakob Orbital Elevator *Gigantis Island *Resistance Base *Neo Arcadia *Area Zero *Ragnarok *Guardian Base *Slither Inc.'s HQ *Hunter's Camp *Legion HQ *Ouroboros *Flutter *Gesellschaft *Apple Market *Downtown *Uptown *Underground Ruins *Kattelox Island *Eden *Nakkai Desert *Gold City *Sart Farm *Sulphur-Bottom *Forbidden Island *Manda Island *Nino Island *Calbania Island *Saul Kada Island *Elysium *Teomo City *ACDC Town *SciLab *Beach Street *Hades Isle *DenDome *Castillo *End City *Central Town *Internet *ACDC Area *Undernet *Hades Island *Echo Ridge *Planet FM *Mu *Alternate Dimension *Meteor G *Black Hole Server *Battle Tower *Unknown City *Time Stream *Crisis Core (final stage) Category:Conceptual fan games